The Pirate and the Princess
by Grey-wolf-girl
Summary: He was a pirate, king of the seas and a dreaded cutthroat. She was a princess, beautiful and longing for freedom. Two people, so very different, joined together by fate, only to be torn apart. This is their story.
1. Prologue

__

I know, I know, I shouldn't be starting a new fanfic after the 4 I haven't finished, but, you see, I have discovered the beauty of plot outlines. I didn't use to have a clue about what would happen in the next chapter of a story, now I've got a story to stick to. It makes things easier, and more organised. Anyhow, enjoy the story, and REVIEW.

~Star-chan

* * *

"_Princess! Princess! Come look!" one of the nobles' daughters called._

_The little princess ran to join her playmate, bending to examine the beautiful rock the other girl had found._

"_It's so pretty," she marveled, reaching out to hold it._

"_Princess!" another voice commanded._

_The little girl turned to see one of the guards at attention beside her. _

"_The Queen requests your presence immediately."_

_The stone dropped from her fingertips, forgotten._

"_Mama?" the princess worried as she followed in the guard's footsteps. Her mother had been bed-ridden ever since the young child could remember._

_Her father waited for her in the outer chamber. His face was solemn as he opened the door for his daughter._

"_Mama!" The princess ran to the Queen's bedside, falling to her knees. The Queen was pale and fragile-looking. She smiled weakly before her brown eyes focused on the guards that stood at attention beside the door._

"_Leave us," she commanded, and the two men hurried out, leaving mother and daughter alone._

_Her eyes turned back on the little girl. "Darling, I have something for you," she murmured. From beneath her nightgown, she produced a gold lock on a silver chain. The pendant was encrusted with four identically-shaped crystals that caught the princess' attention as they glittered._

"_Your necklace," the little girl recognized. Her mother had worn the bauble ever since she could remember._

"_Take it," the Queen whispered. She pressed the cool metal into her daughter's palm._

"_But, it's yours-"_

"_Take it," the woman insisted._

_The little girl nodded and pulled her hand away, but her mother's fingers held on._

"_You must take care of it, above all else," the Queen warned. Her eyes drifted away, seeing some far-off place. She had trouble returning to her daughter's frightened face. "I…" she moaned. She began to cough, long, racking sounds that shook her thin frame._

"_Mama!" the girl cried._

_Guards, hearing the terror in the Princess' voice, rushed in with the King on their heels. There was confusion as everyone understood what was happening, and all attempted to stop it. And yet, the Queen held on to her daughter's hand, and her coughing subsided. Her eyelids were drooping._

"_Take care of yourself," the woman mumbled. "I love you." A wonderful, contented sigh escaped her lips, and the hand that had clutched so at her daughter's fell to the bed._

"Mama!_"_

_

* * *

_

_The moon cast its treacherous light on the boy as he ran, calling his sister's name. He was vaguely aware that he shouldn't be so loud, but urgency made his voice echo like a church bell._

We shouldn't have come_, he thought._ We shouldn't have followed Dad. It was stupid, immature, wrong. I should've known better._ He pelted down an alley, screaming for all he was worth._

_A little whimper answered him: "Brother!"_

_He turned, and saw his younger sister curled up against the stones, shivering violently._

"_Come on!" he urged, pulling her to her feet. "We've gotta find Dad and get out!" He tried to pull her along, but her legs refused to budge._

"_I… I'm scared!" she sobbed._

_His dark eyes met her panicked, violet ones, and he sighed. Putting an arm around her shoulders, he comforted her as best he could._

"_Now, listen, we're gonna make it out, you hear me? Dad's around here somewhere. I bet he's got Mom by now, so, once we find them, it's back to the ship and out to sea! So, come on, it won't last much longer, I promise!"_

_She nodded._

"_Good, now _come on_!"_

_Then, they were both pelting down the streets, sticking to the shadows for fear of being noticed by a sentry. Now that his sister was found, the boy's voice became a whisper._

"_Dad? Da-ad? Where are you?"_

"_Kids!" came a responding whisper._

"_Dad!" The boy dragged his sister to a stop in his father's shadow, safe behind the stone wall of some abandoned building. The boy scrutinized the area, but there was no sign of his mother._

"_What're you doing here?" the man muttered gruffly._

_The girl began, babbling on about wanting to help, to find Mom, but her brother cut her off._

"_It's my fault," the boy said simply. "I thought that you'd need help, so I followed you off the ship. I brought her with cuz she wouldn't let me leave her behind."_

_The man suppressed a smile, trying to maintain his stern façade. "Yes, well, more on that later. You're both safe, that's most important," he said, ruffling his son's hair and cupping his daughter's cheek. His eyes checked their hiding place for any immediate danger, but all he saw was a tired sentry slumping against a doorway. His eyes met the younger boy's._

"_Son, you need to take this," he said, taking the silver chain he always wore from his own neck and putting it around his son's. The gold and crystal key that dangled from it shone even in the muted light._

_The boy began to protest, but was cut off by his father:_

"_Take it. It's yours."_

_The young boy examined the gift. His gaze silently questioned his father's action for an explanation._

_The man sighed. "I can't go back with you."_

"_What?! Dad, you've gotta!" the boy desperately reasoned._

"_What'll we do without you?" his sister wailed._

"_Now, hush, kids, we don't have much time. Look, Souko, I mean," – he corrected himself for the sake of his children – "Mama is still in danger, and I can't leave her. Now, listen, you two are going to go back the way you came, get on board the ship, and tell Tsukasa to wait until first light for me. If I'm not back by then, leave. I'll catch up with you later." He recognized the cloudy tint of his daughter's eyes and pulled her close. "Aw, honey, don't cry. I will follow you guys, just a little later."_

_He turned to his son, who he knew wasn't done fighting yet. "Take care of your sister, you hear me? That's your mission. Keep her safe. Understood?"_

_The boy frowned._

"_Come on, kid, work with me," the man said. "A good captain's priority is his crew, remember. And, right now, your sister's your crew. Now, go."_

_The boy sighed. There was no use protesting anymore, he knew. "Aye, aye, Captain," the boy bravely said. He took his sister's hand, spun on his heel, and ran._

_Somewhere behind him, his father watched his two children, trying to memorize their every feature. He didn't want to forget anything, not a single detail, not the color of his son's eyes, so like his own, nor the soft feel of his daughter's hair, identical to her mother's._

_He coughed and straightened, controlling the urge to shed tears. No, that wouldn't do for a captain to weep because of one farewell. Shoulders back, head up, chest out, he marched into the streets, where the guards would take him to the castle. The place where his worst enemy was. The place where his wife was imprisoned. The place where he would die._

__

_

* * *

_

Yay, I'm happy. I like this story. Then again, I like all my stories. But this has DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA. So it's better. :)

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 1

*does happy dance* And Chapter 1 is UP AND RUNNING!!! In only 2 weeks or so, too! And, you know what I want as a reward for all my hard work?! _**REVIEWS**_!!!!!!! Yes, you must **_REVIEW_** so that I may write another chapter!!!

Oh, who am I kidding? Just, **_REVIEW_**, okay?

If you love me, or at least my stories, please, _**REVIEW**_. Please??

* * *

Shugo was a relatively large kingdom, a peninsula bordered by the sea. The climate was usually unremarkable, but, during this particular summer, the weather had included quite a bit of cold rain. The King was respected by his people for being an intelligent and calm leader. The truth was, he was a lying, conniving, little back-stabber. At least, that's what Amu thought.

Amu was Crown Princess of Shugo, the eldest of two girls. She was 15, adventuresome and wild. A stunning young girl with long, pink hair and golden eyes that flashed when she was angry.

Which, at the moment, she was.

Just last week, her father had visited, without Amu, the neighboring kingdom of Chara on what she had assumed was a business trip, something about the lowering price of figs or whatever. She soon discovered her mistake.

When her father returned from the trip, he had brought with him a member of the royal court of Chara. And not just any member. No, the blond boy who stepped from the sumptuous carriage was none other than Prince Tadase, heir to the throne of Chara. Watching from a window high above as Tadase was ushered into the castle, Amu had realized the true nature of her father's little trip. Tadase was to marry her.

Now, standing before the closed door of Tadase's room, she remembered her earlier conversation with her father. She had confronted him about her "marriage" with Tadase, demanding that it be cancelled. Obviously, he'd refused. Now, here she was, forced into dinner alone with the Prince.

Amu gritted her teeth and knocked. Maybe he didn't hear her knock, maybe he wasn't in, maybe he'd forgotten, maybe he didn't want her just as much as she didn't want him…

No, her hopeful thoughts were abruptly ended as the door opened.

"Hello, Princess." Prince Tadase beamed at her and led her inside. They were seated at a little, round table, so small that their knees brushed.

"Hi," Amu said half-heartedly. She picked at her food without enthusiasm, still steaming inwardly at being stuck in the same room as the Prince.

"How have you been feeling recently, Princess? I hear there's been a bit of the flu running around…?"

"I'm fine."

"Ah, that's good to hear. And did your day go well, Princess?"

"Yes."

Seemingly unperturbed by her apparent lack of motivation, his practically one-sided conversation continued. "I'm glad to hear that. I saw you riding a little today. Do you do that often?"

Amu blushed and shot him a suspicious look. His eyes were completely free of guile, showing only an oddly sincere curiosity. Actually, she'd been riding without an escort, trying in vain to vent her anger whilst flying across the mossy ground. The "without an escort" part, if discovered, would have sent her father into a rage.

"Sometimes," she said finally. "I enjoy riding," she added, wondering if it'd distract him from the dangerous topic.

It did.

"So do I!" he exclaimed. "I adore riding. The sounds, the smells, and the feeling of the wind in your face," he sighed.

"It's almost like freedom," Amu agreed, a little rashly, she realized too late.

"Yes," Tadase conceded, giving Amu a curious look. "Yes, I suppose it is."

Amu watched him a little warily, but he gave no sign that he wished to inquire further. Unable to bear the silence, she dove into a subject that had been nagging at her conscious ever since Tadase's arrival.

"What's that?" Amu asked curiously, gesturing to the chain hanging around the prince's thin neck. On the chain hung a key almost identical to Amu's lock. The fact that Tadase appeared to possess the other half of the set bothered Amu to no end.

"This? Just a little bauble," Tadase answered, fingering the key in question. "I've had it since I was young. It's odd really – a key without a lock. When I was little, I wanted to find the wearer of the lock, to bring the two pieces of the puzzle together." He grinned ruefully.

Amu was suddenly extremely conscious of the weight around her neck. "Do you think it's really that mysterious?"

He shrugged. "It was only a child's fantasy, you know. But the key seems real enough, so it might be possible. There is one odd thing, though." He leaned forward, conspiratorially. "It always feels like its pulling me somewhere, a certain direction, like it's following something, someone. Like it knows where it wants to go."

Amu blinked. She had been wrong in thinking this boy might be different. He really was bonkers. She sighed inwardly. She'd even worn her best dress for him, too.

"Uh-huh," she said.

At that, the dessert was brought in, something fruity with lots of cream. Amu paid no heed to it, preferring to focus all of her energy on getting out as soon as possible.

After what seemed an eternity, Tadase admitted that it was getting late, and they rose. Amu flitted to the door, thanking her lucky stars that the event was finally over.

"Wait, Amu!" Tadase called.

Amu frowned a little and turned. She hadn't been aware that he had started to call her by her first name, instead of by the title "Princess." She was getting rather careless in keeping people in their place. After all, she didn't need Tadase to familiarize himself too much.

The young prince took both of her hands in his gloved ones. His smile was wide. His ears were pink.

"Goodnight, Amu. Sweet dreams." He pecked her on the cheek.

Amu, too stunned to slap him, merely muttered, " 'Night," in return. He closed the door.

Recovery came swiftly.

"EH?!" she shrieked, not caring who heard her. Her feet carried her all the way to her father's private chambers. She burst in just as he finished signing some stupid treaty.

"Amu, what a surprise! Did you enjoy your time with Tadase?" he inquired. His grin was peevish and ticked Amu off.

"Don't you smile at me!" she screamed.

"And why not? What happened?"

"He… He kissed me!" Her hand flew to the place where his touch still burned her skin.

"Hm… Well, I suppose that was rather presumptuous of him, but you two _are_ getting married, and…"

"No! I can't marry him!"

"Why's that?" her father demanded.

"Daddy, I'm fifteen."

"I've met younger brides."

"I don't like him!"

"He's a nice boy."

"Daddy, he's got the personality of a cardboard box. Plus, he's crazy!"

"He'd do you good."

"It's unfair!"

"No, it isn't. Believe me; you'll thank me in a few years."

"But…"

"No buts. You are going to marry him, Amu. There is nothing left to discuss."

"You never listen!" She was red-faced and on the verge of tears.

"Amu, I'm warning you…"

Desperate to gain an advantage, anything at all, Amu let her lips utter a cruel accusation that, she knew, wounded him deeply: "Mom would listen! Mom would understand! You know she would!"

The King hesitated, hurt by her rash words. "You are dismissed," he said softly.

Amu, not quite finished, screamed her departing words, "I… I wish I wasn't a princess!" before flying out the door.

* * *

Amu slammed the door of her room behind her and sighed, sinking to the floor.

_Maybe I overdid it a little,_ she thought, wiping the tears from her cheeks. But it was true. She hated being a princess. All the embroidery, history, and etiquette bored her to no end. And her father didn't understand. She had tried to get her way, taking secret fencing lesson from the battle master, archery from a woodsman, Latin from the court philosopher, and cooking from the castle chef. She had also managed to acquire a key to the castle library, where she spent hours reading books that had nothing to do with flattering people of high stature into an agreement. But, as each endeavor was discovered, her life became only more restricted. And now, her father had decided to get rid of her entirely.

_Marriage, _she scoffed.

Outside, the wind howled. The sound of rain pounding on the window was constant. At that moment, a particularly strong gust knocked open the window, and Amu hurried to close it. The sky was dark, its color reflected in the restless sea whose waves crashed thunderously upon the shore below.

She was about to turn away when a silent shadow crossed the grounds. She looked again; it was gone. Convinced that her eyes were playing tricks on her, she turned her back on the window.

On her bedside table lay a little family portrait, painted before Amu's sister's birth. In it, Amu was but a baby with pink curls and bows, all toothless smiles and dimples, sitting on her mother's lap. The Queen, Midori, was smiling warmly. Her brown eyes were full of mirth. The King's hand held hers in a simple hint of tenderness. His smile was less jubilant, but just as warm.

Amu's eyes went to the dagger in a plain, leather sheath beside the painting. She stuck it in her belt then drew forth the weapon, as if to fight an invisible foe.

All at once, something hot burned her chest, and she cried out in surprise. She reached under her shirt to pull out her necklace. The chain was made of fine, silver links; the pendant was a golden, jewel-encrusted lock, given to her by her mother many years ago. It was glowing white-hot.

The window banged open behind her again, the Princess turned to close it against the billowing wind, and… A man. Standing on the windowsill, silhouetted against the sky. His dark blue cape was wrapped loosely around him. A three-cornered hat was perched upon his mop of wet, dark hair. A long, dangerous-looking saber hung at his side beside a little, cloth bag.

The lock tugged a little, pulling her closer to the man.

"You? Why, you're… the Princess, aren't you?" He looked quite shocked. His cunning eyes were fixed on the lock at her throat.

"Who are you?" Amu shot back defiantly. She dropped the lock so that hung again by the chain and shifted her wait, gripping the dagger.

The man saw the defensive movement and stepped into the room; she backed away. A ghost of a smile graced his lips. "I? Why, I am your savior."

"Don't toy with me," Amu warned.

The man cocked his head, watching the weapon in her shaking hands. "Alright, then, I'll tell you. Ikuto Tsukiyomi at your service." He bent into a regal bow and lifted his head to grin wickedly at her, "But you may call me 'Captain.' "

Astounded, Amu almost dropped her dagger. Ikuto Tsukiyomi? _The_ Ikuto Tsukiyomi? Wanted in most countries and ruler of the seas? It couldn't be. Then again, as the story goes, he was supposed to be irresistibly handsome, having stolen and broken the hearts of a million women, even his own sister's. And this man fit that description.

_Stupid, he's your enemy; not a good time to fall for him._

Amu shook herself. "What do you want, pirate?" she growled.

"I think it would be better to ask what you want, Princess." He approached her.

Amu raised the dagger, reminding him that she was still armed. He ignored it.

"Princess Amu of Shugo. Beautiful, talented…" He raised his eyebrows, still advancing. "Rebellious, undisciplined, _wild_." He was uncomfortable close. "Charming, I must admit, even with a dagger in her hands. I wouldn't mind helping such an interesting young woman. So, let me ask again…"

Amu's head swam as his sweet breath washed over her.

"What do you want?" he whispered. The scent of the sea emanated from him; a salty, comfortable smell. Amu noticed again how good-looking he was.

Her senses muddled by his dazzling nature, the truth slipped from her lips before she could stop it. "Freedom."

His smirk made her heart flutter as he rose, seeming to approve of her answer. He went to the window. "Come with me, then."

"Why?" she retorted, angry that she had lost it.

The pirate laughed. "I can give you what you want." He stopped, and something that had been hidden until then beneath his hat twitched. Ears. He had large cat ears that swiveled to follow some sound outside the chamber. A shadow of a tail flicked impatiently behind him.

Amu gaped. He… He was a cat?! "You… You have…" she whispered.

He shot her a glance as someone knocked on the door.

It was a guard. "Princess Amu, a thief just stole one of the Prince's belongings. Please, let us in. We need to search the castle for the culprit."

Amu watched Ikuto with wide eyes, the topic of his ears and tail wiped from her mind.

Ikuto looked uncomfortable.

The man outside continued. "Please, Princess, we must hurry before the thief escapes."

Amu turned from the door to Ikuto, unsure of what to do. The pirate's hand was out-stretched towards her, offering her what she longed for. "Come with me," he mouthed.

More than one fist pounded on the door to no avail. Voices outside were becoming worried. Someone tried the door, it was locked. Someone cursed then shouted for aid to break down the door.

Amu's choice was made. She scooped up the little family portrait, stuffed it in a pocket, and clutched the hand of the stranger.

Ikuto smiled and squeezed her hand. He then leapt before her, landing with cat-like agility on the roof below. His arms reached up to catch her.

Behind Amu, the door burst open. Guards spilled into the room.

A voice shouted, "Amu, don't…" Her father's voice.

Amu smiled softly, the first truly happy smile that had appeared on her face in a long time. "Bye, Daddy." Then her feet left the windowsill. She fell soundlessly into the darkness.

* * *

Yay! It's over.

Next chapter should be up... soon. Fairly soon. I think.

Anyhoo, _**REVIEW**_.

~Star-chan


	3. Chapter 2

Lightning pierced the night, accompanied by peals of ground-shaking thunder. The rain pounded down, and Amu, safely tucked under her kidnapper's warm cape, had the impression that she was flying among the droplets. Not that she hadn't been kidnapped willingly – the cocky pirate, Ikuto, had given her a choice. Etiquette or escape. She would have given anything to escape. Even the sight of her father, bursting into her room as she leapt onto the roof, had not been able to dissuade her. She wanted to be free, to be able to find her own self on her own time. This was her decision.

Amu's ears caught the sounds of footsteps behind them. The cape that protected her from the dreary weather also blocked her view. She tilted her head to get a clear shot of Ikuto's soaking face.

"Are they following us?" she whispered.

His eyes met hers as his cat ears swiveled to pick up any sound of pursuit, and he took a running leap, twisting as he did to check.

Amu was aware too late that they were dropping from the roof to the ground, and the feeling of weightlessness, then sudden impact, shook her quite thoroughly.

When she looked up again, Ikuto looked pleased. "They're following us, alright."

"You're smiling?" Amu asked in mock surprise.

"I always did enjoy a good chase," he said simply. His feet moved rapidly beneath them both, creating an easy, rhythmic lope. Amu could have almost fallen asleep. Almost.

They were reaching the shoreline. Amu could smell the clear, salty odor very strongly. Ikuto's pace slowed dramatically and she curiously peeked out to see what she had never seen before; the sea, stretching out past the horizon, reaching greedily for the sky time after time, the waves crashing upon the sand. Tossed by the waves, a great ship, a Chinese junk, floated on the water. A tiny speck, which Amu realized was a skiff, dropped down into the waves. The little boat, buffeted by both wind and water, seemed to be on the point of flipping over as it neared the shore. Amu's stomach churned at the thought of sitting in that tiny vessel. She was about to protest, but Ikuto gave her no choice in the matter. She was unceremoniously dropped down onto the wooden planks and he leapt in after her, exchanging a few words with the one holding the oars as he did. Amu saw, in a flash of lightning, the face of this new stranger; long, purple hair and hazel eyes set in an oddly feminine face.

The skiff jerked free of the sand where it had been beached. Amu clung to the sides for all she was worth as terror swept over her. The shivering, rocking, sudden lurches of the vessel sent the princess into spasms of panic.

Nearing the side of the Chinese junk, Amu saw a bit of rope crudely knotted together, the substitute for a ladder, hanging down near them. She looked from the "ladder" to Ikuto and back. There was _no_ way…

Ikuto smirked. "Ladies first," he said over the roar.

Amu gulped and threw the flimsy ropes that strained against the gusts a doubtful glance. She grasped a rung over her head and pulled herself up. She moved slowly, blinded by the rain in her eyes, clinging to slippery ropes that tried to toss her into the sea. Just as she neared the railing of the ship, her feet slipped and she was left hanging by one hand. Her fingers began to slip, she was falling backwards, and then rough hands caught her and hoisted her aboard. Her savior's mauve eyes regarded her with concern. She was amazed at the resemblance that the man shared with Prince Tadase.

Ikuto leapt to the deck next to her, shouting at the crew assembled before him. The mauve eyes turned on him. "Captain, should I bring the young lady below deck and get her settled?"

Ikuto shook his head. "No time. There're guards chasing. We'd better get out of here. Just… tie her to the mast."

"Yes, Captain," the man murmured. He produced a coil of rope and dragged the princess to the mast. And then she was tied down so that her arms, legs and face scraped against the rough wood of the mast.

The ship began to move out to sea.

The princess struggled against the ropes with all her strength to no avail. She tossed her head to get pink locks off her face, and then she saw _her_.

_She_ was a woman. A beautiful woman with golden hair. _She_ was kissing Ikuto. Her pushed her away, frowning in disapproval (Amu felt vaguely pleased at this), and he spoke sharply. The girl took no heed; her arms snaked around him again. She asked him something. He pulled out the little sack that hung at his belt and smiled as she assumed a relieved expression. His dark eyes flicked to Amu, murmured something through gritted teeth, stuffed the bag away. The girl looked at Amu too. Her violet eyes flashed dangerously.

The two broke apart as a big wave hit the deck. Shouts rang out, Amu screamed, the ship tossed. Amu closed her eyes as the elements tore at her clothes, trying to pry her from the mast. She was suddenly aware of how absolutely _freezing_ the water was. Her head knocked against the wood, and she was out.

* * *

Okay, okay, it's shorter than usual, but I hope everyone still enjoyed it. It took me a while since I had to do a ton of research - pirate lifestyle isn't exactly something you just learn about in school.

Also, I just want to encourage people like "v", "Black_kimono_otaku", "Blue Shadow Rider nya~", "unknown", and "Kare" to get accounts! Because some of you left stupendous reviews, but I can't respond and thank you, since there's no way to do so! PLEASE, for me, just get accounts or something with which I can contact you! (Or, contact me via my email... You can find it on my profile)

I'm sorry that I haven't responded to everyone's reviews. Laziness and too much work are my alibis.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! WITH COLLECTIVE CRITICISM, PLEASE!**

~Star-chan

P.S. I won't finish any of my other fanfics until I finish this one. That is my goal. Sorry. Bear with me.


	4. Chapter 3

When Amu was shaken awake the next morning, the first things she saw were two, great, green eyes. Then other things came into focus: a shock of reddish hair, silver earrings that gleamed, and a smile that appeared about to split the boy's face in two. He untied her from the mast with ease. "You okay, kid?" he asked as he finished.

Amu, rubbing her chafed wrists, frowned at how he addressed her; a princess was not to be treated as a child! "I'm fine!" She rose, but her legs failed her and she landed on her rear. Her fine eyebrows knit together, perplexed.

The boy tried to repress his ever widening grin at her comical expression and failed. He stuck out his hand as gravely as he could. "I'm Kukai Souma. Nice to meetcha'."

"Princess Amu Hinamori of Shugo," Amu said primly, ignoring his hand.

Kukai looked annoyingly amused.

"She alive?" someone called from up in the crow's nest.

"Yeah!" Kukai shouted.

Amu tried to make out the face of the unknown person, but the sun, though covered by somber clouds, was too bright for her eyes.

"Good!" The speaker dropped lightly to the deck, landing crouched. He raised his head, sending raven hair in an arc over his forehead. Something glittered at his throat. Midnight blue eyes twinkled at her, and Amu recognized him as Ikuto. She was surprised to see that his ears and tail were gone. Had she dreamed them up?

"Did you sleep well, Princess?" Ikuto smirked.

"Yes, I did, Pirate," Amu shot back, angry at her disgrace. "I slept _so_ well! Why, I didn't even feel the freezing water drowning me, or see my clothes being ripped by the wind, or even think of how much I would rather be back home! Indeed, Pirate, I had the best sleep of my life!"

"Hm…" he pondered. "I told you to call me 'Captain'."

She shrieked. "That's entirely beside the point! And besides, I refused!"

"Then again, I wouldn't mind if you called me 'Ikuto'… No matter. You'll warm up to the idea. In the mean time, you should probably get cleaned up now, though. That bruise looks pretty… bad."

Amu reached to her forehead, where she had injured herself the previous night. There was a lump under her fingers. It throbbed as she touched it. "Ow," she muttered. But that wasn't what bothered her, no, there was something else she'd seen a moment before, something important. But her thoughts were cut off by a soothing voice.

"My apologies for your injury and rough treatment, Princess." A man stepped into the sunlight, the one who had tied Amu down the night before, the one who so greatly resembled Tadase. "I am Tsukasa Amakawa, first mate. It is my honor to finally meet you, Princess Amu."

"You were expecting me?" Amu asked, puzzled.

Ikuto and Tsukasa exchanged knowing looks.

"In a way." Tsukasa smiled. "Now, Captain, you must get the Princess properly settled."

"Sure. Utau'll do it. Utau!"

"Here I am!" It was the girl from the night before, the one who had embraced Ikuto so passionately.

Ikuto waved vaguely at Amu. "Utau, this is Amu Hinamori."

The beautiful woman turned her sparkling, violet eyes on Amu, and suddenly her gaze lost all of its vibrancy and turned cold. "Huh, the princess of Shugo, right?" Utau sneered.

"Yes, Utau," Ikuto said. "Princess, this is Utau Tsukiyomi, my younger sister."

Amu gagged. Sister? But, but, last night… They had…

"Ikuto, I placed some material on your desk that you should look at. Perhaps we should go take care of that now…?" Tsukasa said pleasantly.

"Uh-huh," Ikuto said. He shrugged to Kukai before leaving the scene with a flourish of his cape. Tsukasa followed.

Kukai, who had been content to watch up until this moment, in an attempt to salvage the situation, quickly stepped in. "Ah, Utau, why don't you go get the Princess settled?" he asked cautiously. She frowned. "Please?"

Utau's glare worsened considerably before she turned on her heel and walked away, blonde hair streaming, leaving poor Amu behind.

Kukai nodded at Utau's back. "Go on, follor her. She's not so bad, you know. Go on."

Slowly at first, Amu trotted off after Utau.

Kukai shook his head sheepishly, throwing Utau an admiring glance. "Women," he muttered.

* * *

"Here." Utau tossed a bundle in Amu's general direction; the princess lunged and caught it. Her nose wrinkled at the raggedy clothes that were the bundle, along with the scent that faintly suggested cat urine.

Utau sneered. "Oh, don't worry, Ikuto'll have you parading around in pretty dresses in no time. Until then, you'll be wearing those."

Amu shrugged off her distaste as dignifiedly as she could. Her golden eyes searched the area for a private place. "Where do I change?" she asked cautiously, dreading the answer.

"Right where you are. Best hurry up, too, before someone else comes in." She swung herself up into a bunk, dislodging a wiry, black cat from its perch. It meowed angrily and leapt to the floor, where it rubbed itself against Amu before settling in the bunk below Utau's.

Amu blushed as she stripped herself of her tatters and pulled on the slightly less tattered ensemble. When she looked up again, Utau was staring at her – no, not at her – staring at the lock around Amu's throat. Her beautiful, violet eyes clouded over. "So that's why," she murmured.

Amu stuffed the lock away, frightened at Utau's sudden change in emotion. So here, yet again, was someone who recognized the lock. But why? It was just a pretty trinket; why was it so important?

"Where shall I be sleeping?" the princess asked to cover the odd moment.

Utau gestured to the floor, "Pick a spot, any spot."

"Don't be so mean, Utau-chan!" an orange-haired girl chided. She had snuck up behind Amu, and the princes jumped away, putting her fingers to the dagger at her hip.

"Whoa! Easy," the girl said. When she saw that Amu had relaxed, she turned and threw herself in a close-by bunk, sweeping up a worn, stuffed bear in her thin arms.

"Shut up, Yaya," Utau shot back.

Yaya stuffed her thumb in her mouth. "You're mean, Utau-chan."

"Well, you're just a big baby."

Amu giggled; the girl truly looked like a big baby.

"Oh, Amu-chan, you'll be sleeping under Utau-chan, there," she pointed to the bunk, currently unoccupied save the cat who looked like he would never move again. Yaya grinned. "With Yoru, apparently. He's Ikuto's cat. No idea why he keeps a cat on a ship. It's kinda stupid, you know…"

"Don't question Ikuto!" Utau said.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry."

Amu slowly sat down and winced; last night had made her muscles stiff. "So, you're Yaya-san, yes?"

Yaya nodded. "That's me, alright. Yaya, the baby. Welcome aboard."

Utau snorted and lobbed something at Yaya as if to vent her incomprehensible anger. Yaya began to whine.

But Amu paid no attention to this. Something was tugging at her mind. Something she'd seen earlier, back when she'd stood with Kukai and Tsukasa and Ikuto… Ikuto! Of course! That was it! That's what she'd forgotten! For, as Amu remembered, she became more and more sure of what had been bothering her for the longest time, of what she had glimpsed around Ikuto's neck, of what had glittered so prettily in the sunlight; Tadase's key.

* * *

Ugh, ugh, ugh, I absolutely DETEST that ending. So, if you thought it was bad too, know that I agree. The fact is this chapter was sitting in my files, complete save for an ending. And I had to do SOMETHING before it drove me totally insane. And, another thing; **I'M SORRY UTAU FANS PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I KNOW SHE'S A TOTAL B***** IN THIS CHAPPIE BUT IT WAS THE ONLY WAY I COULD THINK OF TO ADD SOME MORE DRAMA TO THE PLOT SO PLEASE FORGIVE AND FORGET SINCE SHE WILL MOST DEFINETELY BECOME BETTER LATER ON!**

On a vaguely less hyper note, I would like to tell "**ColoradoGirlie**", who has yet to create an account; "Sorry for the mixup, I thought it was obvious, but I guess it was less obvious to the readers... The mauve-eyed pirate is Tsukasa Amakawa! I'm frankly quite embarassed, I really did think people would get it... :( Thanks for the review!"

And thanks to the brilliant people who leave such brilliant reviews, because you're all absolutely, totally brilliant!

And now for a bit of self-advertising... I AM A BETA-READER. There. I said it. So, if anyone needs help, here I am. I've got a whole summer to help as much as I can. :)

Thanks again, and **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **if you want more DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA!

~Star-chan


	5. Chapter 4

"Your Highness? Your Highness!"

"Hm, oh, yes?" Tadase's eyes snapped back to the chancellor standing before him. He had been lounging on the throne, only half-listening to the chancellor's lengthy talk. His mind was filled with much more important things, none of which, he was sure, were listed on the scroll on the man's pudgy hands. He was wrong.

"As I was saying, Your Highness, about the Princess Amu's kidnapping-"

Tadase leapt out of the throne and tumbled down the steps of the dais. The chancellor, fearing he had upset the young Prince, fell to his knees.

"What is it? What do you know? Did they discover the identity of the one who took her away?"

"Begging your pardon, Sire, but, according to the report, they do not know exactly who it was, so sorry, Sire, but I'm sure they are trying their best to do so…"

Tadase's momentary ray of hope blew out like a candle. He retreated to the throne and collapsed upon it with a groan, dropping head into hands. "What _do_ you know?" he murmured.

"Well, Your Highness," the chancellor looked over the report, "the kidnapper was tall and thin, and he wore a great cape, and what looked like a three corner hat, and-"

"Yes, yes, you just described every damned pirate in the area. Don't you know anything _useful_?"

The chancellor hesitated in embarrassment. "So sorry, Sire, but that is all." He glanced tentatively to the Crown Prince, who did not move. The man sighed and shook his head, trying to recall if he had been so quick to anger when he was a boy. "Actually, Your Highness, there is also the matter of the theft of the Dumpty Key. Frankly, it is clear that the man must have been just a common thief, Sire. No one would leave such a crude marking in mud on the window – a professional would know to leave no traces."

"No, that's not right," Tadase mused. "There were much more valuable objects in plain sight… Presents for the Princess and so on… I think even my crown was lying around…" He shifted in his seat, straightening a little. "No, an ordinary thief would've taken everything he could get his filthy paws on…" He stopped and blinked. "This marking on the window… I didn't get to see it. Did someone by chance put a sketch of it or something in the report?"

"Yes, they did, as a matter of fact! I didn't think to give it to you, so sorry, Sire," the chancellor said, shuffling through his papers.

"Right, it doesn't matter now, just give me the thing." Tadase reached out eagerly for it. Upon seeing the drawing, he became suddenly still. The chancellor watched fearfully as the Prince's eyes began to blaze crimson. His knuckles turned whiter than ever as he gripped the throne.

"There's only one man who would go to such measures to steal the Dumpty Key, only one man who would steal another man's bride…" He tore the drawing of a cat's paw print, rose, and stalked from the room, his boots clicking angrily on the marble.

The chancellor turned anxiously to watch the Prince leave, bowing, then cringed as the young man's shouts echoed sonorously off the walls; "That damned cat!"

* * *

Oh, look! Another really short chapter! Wow, soooo surprising!

T_T I'm sorry. Really, I am. But I'm on vacation. You should be flattered that I'm working at all right now. I mean, seriously, I could be spending my time with a litter of four week old kittens right now instead of straining my eyes as I try to type on my dad's laptop. I could be driving a four wheeler around a few miles of farmland, screaming at the cows and crashing into muddy puddles. Uh-huh, that's right. You're welcome.

No, I'll be serious now, I truly am sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Would it help if I said that the next chapter is already partially written, so it won't take me as long to update next time? No? Should I beg for forgiveness while offering everyone a night out with their favorite Shugo Chara boy? (I call Ikuto first!)

Please, for the love of [insert favorite Shugo Chara character here], GIVE ME GOOD REVIEWS. I'm getting sick of "Good chapter. Update soon," shtuff. Give me something more creative! Please? *puppy dog eyes*

~Star-chan


	6. Chapter 5

HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY ASU-CHANNNN! HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY TO… *inhales* YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!

As you might have guessed, this chapter is written for and dedicated to Asu-chan, my dear friend and muse. Of course, she only warned me of her birthday a day or so beforehand, so I had absolutely no time to pull anything together. So, it's a little belated, but here it is. (I added some Rima x Nagi, just for you) *heart*

She actually has a fanfiction account, it's "astridaine". So, if you love my writing (which I know you do) and you want me to update soon (which I know you do), go check out some of her writing. She's VERY talented, and, on top of that, she writes Shugo Chara fanfics, which she updates pretty regularly! What more could you want? _**Do it!**_

* * *

It was becoming apparent that Yoru, irritable and flea-bitten though he was, held a certain fondness for cuddling with Amu. He leapt upon Amu's lap at every possible moment, his dark eyes begging to be petted. Even some of the crew noticed his odd behavior.

"He hardly ever purrs that way around me," said Rima enviously early one morning. Rima was the Helmsman, and Amu enjoyed keeping her company. Secretly, she found it amusing to watch the short blonde struggle to see over the helm.

"You do seem to have a way with him," added Nadeshiko. Ever since Amu's arrival, Nadeshiko had served as a guide, almost like an older sister. She was beautiful and graceful, a true lady.

Amu felt someone bump against her, and jumped a little in surprise. "What…?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, miss!" A little boy, barely nine years old, stood before her. He bowed low in fright, so that his nose grazed the wooden planks.

For some reason, this made Amu feel like a princess once again, and she straightened. Her eyebrows arched, her face became serene, and her hands folded themselves politely. "You are pardoned," she articulated.

The boy looked up. A sound escaped from his mouth that sounded something like, "WhaaaaaaaaaAAAAAA?" His round eyes went rounder still. "So, so… Cool and spicy!"

Amu, blushing at her conduct, attempted to brush off his admiration. "What's your name?"

"I'm Suzuki Seiichirou, Cabin Boy!"

"I'm Amu."

"Are you a queen?"

"No, I'm a princess."

"Oh." He stared at Yoru pointedly, his interest in her already put aside.

"Do you want to pet him?"

"Yes!"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you." He collapsed onto the cat, evoking a series of muffled, painful screeches.

"So, Amu… Have you noticed?" Rima's gleeful expression was especially frightening.

"What?"

"Kairi." Rima's grin widened.

Amu's face broke out in red blotches. Kairi Sanjo was the Shipwright, a curious boy, completely dedicated to the ship and making sure it was in good shape. He didn't have the looks of a carpenter, all rugged and dirty, but rather appeared to belong to some higher class, with his strong features and searching eyes.

Yaya, not catching Rima's drift, said, "Kairi used to be a samurai, you know."

"What happened?" Amu questioned.

"His family was disgraced, and he ran away. Ikuto found Kairi on the streets. He's always been a bit weird ever since," Yaya shared.

"So sad," Nadeshiko murmured, delicately fanning herself.

"More importantly, I think he likes you," Rima whispered.

Amu glanced sideways at the boy in question. He was leaning alone against the mast. He wrote in a small notebook that lay open in his hands. Sometimes, he'd stick the pen with which he wrote in his mouth, chewing on it thoughtfully while looking over his notes. He looked up and met Amu's stare, jumping in surprise and blushing before tentatively smiling.

Amu turned away. She stuttered, "Me? No, I don't-"

Rima turned the wheel with ease. "Haven't you seen the way he looks at you? Come on, Nadeshiko, Yaya, back me up here."

Nadeshiko smiled softly, meeting Amu's gaze. She read the embarrassment in the princess' eyes, and tactfully changed the subject.

Suzuki interrupted, "Amu? I have been wondering about something."

"What is it?"

"Why aren't we being chased? I mean, you're a princess."

"Yes," said Rima. "Shouldn't there be an entire army dedicated to your safety on our tails?"

Amu looked a little taken aback. "I… I hadn't thought of it. I suppose… Prince Tadase's such a fool; he probably has no idea where I am. And my father doesn't care anyway." She chuckled bitterly.

"Your father doesn't care?" Suzuki asked, shocked. He had been raised by loving parents, and had never been exposed to cruelty such as this.

"I guess not," said Amu.

"Neither does mine," said Rima, surprising everyone, even herself. Her eyes went wide, and she covered her big mouth with her hands.

A bell rang somewhere below deck, and excited cries erupted from hungry mouths, "Food!" Ever male, including Suzuki, began the race to the makeshift kitchen, pushing and screaming their way to be first in line to receive Utau the cook's bland idea of a meal.

The four girls lingered, though Yaya looked on the point of starvation. As the clamor of the men began to fade, Nadeshiko snapped her fan shut. "Shall we?"

"Alright. Rima, I'll get something for you, if you want," said Amu.

"No, thanks," Rima answered, and Amu disappeared with the others. She turned back to the endless sea before her, heaving a sigh. Her heart was still pounding from her unexpected outburst. "You shouldn't have done that, you don't need to go get everyone upset over you, it's none of their business. It doesn't matter. You told yourself you'd forget about them, and so you should. It does not hurt anymore, it should not hurt anymore, it must not hurt anymore," she told herself. She sobbed. One tiny hand, shaking, wiped her eyes.

"Rima?" The concerned face of the Second Mate was inches away from hers.

"What do you want, Nagihiko?" She angrily brushed away her tears.

"Actually, I brought you some food." He handed her a wooden bowl.

"I don't need your help," she spat, trying to ignore the smell of meat.

"Eat. Utau is getting better; it actually is quite good. Come on, starving yourself won't help."

"That is none of your concern." But she accepted the bowl as gracelessly as possible anyway, stuffing her mouth with stew, one hand still on the helm.

"Now then, why are you unhappy?" Nagihiko asked.

"Nome mof your conthern," she said through a mouthful of stew.

"Still..." A crafty gleam came into his eyes. He set his bow down and struck a pose; one leg bent with the foot pressed to his other knee, arms above head, leaning to one side. "Bala-Blance!"

Absolute silence. No one moved, no one even breathed. Rima swallowed. Then a growl came from somewhere deep inside the petite blonde, and her flaming eyes met his expectant ones. And then she attacked.

"WRONG! WRONG! WRONG! BAD POSTURE! TERRIBLE EMOTION! BAD, BAD EVERYTHING! LEG BENT! ARM STRAIGHT! LEAN MORE! NO! WRONG!" She stopped for breath, still seething after he had so terribly wounded her pride.

Nagihiko's laughter burst from his lips. He doubled over, cackling in delight. Rima tried to keep glaring, yet the whole affair was so absolutely ridiculous that she had a hard time containing herself. She stuffed her fist into her mouth, giggling through it.

"Eh? Rima, Nagi, what're you doing?"

The two turned to notice Yaya staring at them in disbelief, followed by several other members of the crew.

Rima smiled a little, then reminded herself to act in character, and frowned in disapproval.

Tsukasa pushed through the crowd of onlookers and shouted, "Alright, alright! Get back to your posts everybody!" They all slowly broke up as Rima, having forgotten about steering the ship, turned back in a flash to her job. Nagihiko took her bowl back from her, but he didn't leave, letting a tiny smirk play across his features.

"How did you know?" Rima finally asked of him.

"Hm? Know what?"

"About _that_."

"What? The Bala-"

"Yes! That."

"… I guessed."

"You what?"

"Well, not completely. Nadeshiko tells me things, you know."

"How much did she tell you?"

"Enough. She told me about why you're here, what happened, and about your dream."

"Aha. Why do you bother?"

"Because." He flashed an award-winning smile at her.

She pursed her lips. "Is that all?"

"That is all."

"So why don't you leave now?"

He paused. "You're an amazing person, you know. Don't be afraid to be who you want to be. No one would blame you for following your dreams."

"You're wrong," she hissed.

His shoulders sank, and he rose to leave.

Rima reached out, catching his sleeve. He turned back, cocking his head to the side. For a moment, she did not know what to say. She breathed in, and decided.

"Thank you," she muttered, not daring to meet his gaze. Then she whirled around so that her back was to him once more. She listened breathlessly to his footsteps, to the sound of his boots hitting the wood, to the sound of the sea shanty he began to whistle. The image of his crude Bala-Balance came inexorably to mind. Rima laughed.

* * *

Here're a few comments from yours truly concerning the story, for the grand total of 1 person who actually bothers reading this:

- Another crude ending. Yay.

- While writing this chapter, I discovered that I'd completely forgotten the personality of some of the characters, such as Kairi. So, I watched a few episodes, and, be warned, I may have developed a slight, fangirl-ish crush on that samurai. He'll probably be described in a favorable light for a while.

- I was thinking, due to my want to create spin-offs, like exploring Kairi and Rima's background, I might create a separate fanfic, where you could find all the stories that don't have anything necessarily to do with the main plot of P&P. That way, if I need a break from all the Amu-ness, I can take one. Thoughts?

- Ideas and feedback are always welcome!

- If anyone needs help with their writing, please feel free to ask!

- Now that you're done reading this, go review, lest a mighty beast kill you in your sleep. Oh, and then go read a fanfic by astridaine. **I COMMAND YOU.**


	7. Chapter 6

"Stupid Pirate," Amu muttered, examining her gloomy reflection in the mirror shard. Her hair was a veritable haystack, her skin dirty.

"Don't bother, honey. Staring won't make it better," Utau hissed as she leapt up into her own bunk.

Amu shook her head so that her mane fell in front of her face; she didn't want Utau to see any tears. Truth be told, Amu was not content with her new life. She had thought freedom to be easy, but it was dreary. Day after day on the open sea, nothing to do except clean the cannonballs. On top of that, she looked terrible. Not that Amu was vain; she'd always taken cleanliness for granted. It's just that, well, the bed bugs were getting to her.

"Ne, ne, Amu-chan!" Yaya grinned.

"What is it?" Amu surreptitiously wiped her eyes.

"We're going swimming! Do you want to come?"

Amu frowned. "Swimming?"

"Yeah. The water is warmer and…" Yaya's eyes wandered off. They snapped back to Amu. "I want a snack."

"Excuse me, but I believe Yaya wanted to say that we've reached the equator. Therefore, the water is warm here. You must've studied geography, Princess. Perhaps you understand the concept of hemispheres?" smiled Hikaru. He was barely eight, and yet still managed to be more of a gentleman then most of the crew. He was also the most beautiful little boy Amu had ever seen.

"Oh, I did study it a little. But I wasn't very good, my tutor was so very boring," Amu giggled.

"So? Do you want to or not?" Yaya cried impatiently.

"Of course! But what do we wear?" Amu had yet to see any suitable clothing for swimming.

"What you're wearing now."

Amu turned pink; her white shirt was relatively see-through and a liability. She stuttered, "And you… And you see each other?"

Yaya appeared to take joy in watching Amu stumble. "Nah, they take one side, we take the other. But the rules aren't really paid attention to, Kukai likes to chase Utau all the time." She trailed off. "Let's go!"

Amu was pulled above. Upon reaching the rim of the deck, a mighty blow to her gut knocked her back. She scrambled away, shocked at how strong her reaction had been. The adrenaline from her newfound fear of heights coursed through her, something she had never experienced until that moment.

Yaya, having not noticed, cried, "Watch this!" and leapt into the empty air. She flipped gracefully, all for show. Amu heard a great splash, and a squeal. "Belly flop!" Yaya wailed.

"You going?" Utau said. She didn't wait for an answer, took a running start, and dived in. Amu had never seen anything so graceful, and she resented it.

By now, Yaya had returned. She dripped all over, but her smile was as warm as the sun. "Amu, come on," she whined, but Amu wouldn't move.

Suddenly, a sharp, male voice interrupted the scene. "Yaya! Leave her alone."

Yaya looked up, and backed away. "Yes, Captain." She dived back into the water.

Amu heard the laughter below, and wished she could be there, and not here.

Ikuto gently took her wrist and pulled the princess to her feet. They approached the edge together.

"It's so high," Amu shivered and edged back.

"No, that's just your sense speaking. Ignore it," the pirate retorted.

"Says the insane pirate."

"Too true," he agreed. "But, still, you must learn to disregard all instinct."

"Won't that get me killed?"

Ikuto snorted haughtily. "You were raised to be careful, but that's no fun, that's why you ran away, right?"

"You didn't answer my question!"

Feigning not to hear, Ikuto grabbed her arms and shoved her body into a rough diving position. He gave her a good push towards the water. "Go on."

Amu peered over once again. The water seemed to be moving away from her, farther and farther. On top of that, the lump in her throat was obstinately staying put. She croaked around it, "I can't." She wondered if her burning cheeks were visible as he leaned over her. Two worn hands pressed against her tense shoulders. A heavy weight thumped against her back, rather comforting in its solidity. "I believe you can," Ikuto whispered to her waiting ear.

His hands and the object at her back were removed, yet she could still feel their presence on her skin. Her toes curled around the rough edge of the deck, her form straightened, her heart froze.

She left the rough wood and the rough boy behind, sailing – no – flying through billows of cool, clear air. There was a moment of absolute heat, she was burning, on fire, and she was flying with wings of air and water and fire. Then her fall began, and her heart spluttered back into existence. She kept herself straight as her fingers met the water. Her splash rose in an arc, closing over her toes. She came back up for air, pink from exhilaration and relief. And also from cold.

She checked herself, surprised at how good she felt. This action, the pounding in her ears, the cool water between her toes and in her hair, the warm locket against her heart, was this what freedom was like?

Above, people were calling, laughing. Someone's splash hit her in the face. Ikuto's splash.

"Not bad, Sparrow," he smiled.

"Sparrow-?" she began, but he was pulling her to the rope ladder for another round.

They swam for hours, Amu and the crew, until Amu could nail her dive every time.

She retired to her bunk that evening happy and spent. Curled up with Yoru, she couldn't help but have a more positive outlook on the pirate's life. Her eyes fluttered, and softly closed.

That was the night the dreams started.

* * *

Ooooooh! Cliff-hanger! DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA GALORE!

Okay, I realise that the minute I upload this, there will be so many things I'll suddenly want to change. Like the awkward bit with Hikaru. Or the awkward, OOC Ikuto. Or the awkward "Sparrow" thing. But I need to update this fic, I've kept you waiting long enough. I've already got the next chappie ready, perhaps a week till its up and ready. It's much better than this one, so please don't give up on me yet.

There're a lot of other things I want to say, but let's keep it short and sweet.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

~Star-chan


	8. Chapter 7

Amu ran. And she couldn't stop. She ran, on and on, running from something, something sinister, something…

It chased her. It was dark, she didn't know, didn't know what it was, but it was very evil, she was sure. It scared her. Its hot breath nipped at her heels, but she couldn't run any faster.

She was running through a village: thatch houses, empty rooms, rough pathways. There was laughter and music, somewhere, close, and she wanted to join in, but the _something_ wouldn't let her. She passed by the laughter with tears in her eyes.

She was running in a wood. Darkness shrouded the _something_, and she was even more scared. It slunk in the shadows of each tree, mocking her.

And now the _something_ spoke, "You will never be free, never be free, never be free…" over and over. She tried to scream, no noise came.

Another shadow joined in the chase, but this one was warm, and she felt protected as it took her hand, leading her from the wood to a precipice. It leapt over, and for the first time she thought she saw her savior's true form. A cat?

The _something_ behind her was reaching for her. It wanted to pull her back into the woods, into the darkness, but she resisted. The edge of the precipice beckoned, she could feel her savior waiting for her, yet she knew she didn't belong there. The _something_ dragged her back, farther and farther.

No! She broke free, she ran, her wings spread, and she leapt over.

Behind her, the _something_ chuckled darkly. "You will never be free…"

Amu awoke in a cold sweat. She shuddered to her feet, she needed to leave, get away. That's when she heard the music. Beautiful, clear, melancholy notes. She followed the melody and stumbled up into the fresh, night air of the deck. Her heart was pounding, or maybe that was the lock at her throat, she wasn't sure.

The music continued, but more careful, as if it knew she was listening.

She gasped in gulps of oxygen, fell to her knees, wept bitterly. She was terrified; though the dream was already fading from her memory, she couldn't shake the echoing hiss, "You will never be free."

All sound left her deaf ears. She gripped the railing and bent over, wondering whether to jump. She leaned farther still, her balance was leaving, she was teetering on the edge-

"Amu!" Ikuto grabbed her and pulled her back, cursing loudly. "Damn it, Amu, what were you doing? You could've fallen!"

Amu surfaced, shaken off all dreamlike sensations. She turned wide eyes on the pirate. Her body, so small, shivered against his broad chest.

He sighed, and awkwardly patted her shoulder. "Oh, Amu, my little sparrow…" he sighed.

Amu continued to stare, turning pink as she realized what he'd saved her from.

He scrutinized her features. "You need to go back to bed. And no more nighttime trips, alright?" He lifted her as easily as before. She nestled into him and slept, unaware of the abandoned violin left in the moonlight, nor of the kiss bestowed on her forehead, nor of the blonde beauty who watched them depart.

* * *

THAT'S IT. I'm going to watch a season of Shugo Chara when I wake up in the morning. I'VE FORGOTTEN EVERYONE. All the characters. Gr.

I LOVE YOU. Did you know that? I really, really love you. So, please focus on the fact that I love you and that I have updated, not that I broke my promise from the last chapter. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU. YOU'RE AMAZING, TALENTED, BEAUTIFUL, HILARIOUS, PERFECT, AND I BELIEVE IN YOU. So, please, forgive and forget. Oh, and write a review. Pwease.

~Star-chan (I need to get a new name. I was thinking Willow)


	9. Chapter 8

Amu ran. She ran and ran, but still she couldn't escape, the terrifying shade in a perpetual chase. This scene of eternally running was too familiar. Familiar, but still disturbing and hellish.

She sat up with a start, gasping. There were salty tracks on her cheeks, left behind by her frightened tears in the night.

Just a dream.

Her hands massaged her tired eyes. She fell back to the bed.

Just another dream.

"Yo."

"Leave me alone," Amu moaned, turning to glare at the intruder. "I-Ikuto?" she yelped. She still remembered vividly how he had saved her from a precarious jump into the ocean. The thought was none too comforting. She pushed herself to the far end of her bunk, away from the amused pirate.

Ikuto smirked. "Told you you'd warm up to the name."

Amu fumed openly. She looked away to keep from achieving eye contact with his dark, penetrating blue eyes… _Stop thinking those schoolgirl thoughts._

She rolled her shoulders to give an illusion of nonchalance, still looking away, and said with a contemptuous tone. "So, _Pirate_, why'd you come down here?"

"I have something to show you," he said, looking purposefully bored.

"What?" Amu said, curious.

"A closer view." One nimble hand found Amu's wrist and tugged. Suddenly, their faces were inches apart. His smile was cocky and his eyes held that devilish sparkle that made him so… _Attractive?_

"Idiot!" Amu wailed, smacking him upside the head.

"Ouch," Ikuto mumbled, rubbing the soft spot.

"Thanks for nothing!" Amu stood and strode off.

"Hey, hey, wait up!" Ikuto caught her with ease. His hand alighted on her shoulder. "Don't you forgive me?"

"What do you want?" Amu sighed heavily.

"Come and see."

Ikuto strolled up to the deck, hands in pockets. Amu scampered after him, only to be distracted by the sounds of a playful sparring match between Kukai and Kairi.

Kukai wore a confident grin; he posed dramatically and lunged with great battle cries. Kairi, on the other hand, was quiet and unassuming. His saber was always aloft and ready, but he seemed so small facing Kukai.

Kukai leapt at his opponent with a bellow, "Kukai-style… Golden Victory Thrust!"

There was a great gasp from the audience as the redhead flew through the air, his victorious smile already in place… But Kairi wasn't there. He had somehow slipped to the side, and calmly put his saber at an angle, right in the way of Kukai's flailing feet.

The thud that followed sent giggles through the crowd. Kukai lay face down, tripped by Kairi's blade.

Kairi gently tapped Kukai's neck with the very tip of his sword. "I win," he said.

Kukai rose laughing. He shook Kairi's hand and bowed to the crowd.

Amu had almost forgotten Ikuto until he gently led her away. They stopped before the mast. Both stared at it for a moment. Behind them, Kukai called for a rematch.

"Can you climb that?" Ikuto asked. His eyes were on the shroud, a thick web of ropes attached to the mast.

Amu gulped; though she might have climbed up the side of the ship, climbing into open space was much more intimidating.

"As I thought." Ikuto looked quite self-deprecating.

"Well then, I guess I'll just go back down…" Amu didn't like the way Ikuto's eyes mocked her behind that belittling mask.

"Oh, no, you must get up there somehow…" he paused as if in deep thought, "You know, I could carry you, out of the goodness of my heart."

"N-n-no!" The image in her mind did not please the princess at all.

He pounced on her, practically tying her arms around his neck, treating her like a lifeless sack of flour.

As they scaled the mast, Amu considered choking Ikuto.

Up in the crow's nest, he let her down, and she spun to see what she could see.

The sight took her breath away. She could feel her eyes grow with incredulous awe. The sky and the sea were so purely cerulean.

Yoru mewed, rubbing against their legs. How he'd gotten up there, Amu could not guess.

"Up with you," Ikuto commanded. His fingers were at her waist, which made her squeak, and he hoisted her up onto the very rim of the little basket.

Amu screeched aloud. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU STUPID PIRATE?"

"Hey, hey, stop struggling! I've got you!" Ikuto yelled above Amu's audible terror.

Abruptly, Amu froze. She hadn't even been conscious of her body's feeble combat to counter Ikuto's hold. Her chapped lips sealed.

"I've got you," Ikuto repeated cautiously. Indeed, his hands at her waist were like iron against her skin. Slowly, he moved to put his entire arm around her, offering a little more safety.

"You good?" he asked.

"Maybe," Amu answered, attempting and failing to find her cool voice among all her impulsive panic.

"Now, look, there," Ikuto instructed. He pointed along the expanse of turquoise swirls of sea and sky. The barrier between the two was unclear until Amu spotted the dark strip that Ikuto now motioned to.

"Land?" Amu asked. Joy and surprise mixed into a sweet softness in her face as she smiled openly to Ikuto. Her exhale became one with her laugh.

"Yes, Sparrow, Land," Ikuto agreed. Years fell from his face, and for one blissful moment, they both saw each other as they truly were. The moment was broken by a shock of energy that traversed them both, and Amu grabbed for something, anything to stabilize herself, one hand already on the locket, which pounded furiously. She was falling.

There was a great scramble as Ikuto lunged for Amu, Amu flailed about, and Yoru yowled, because, at some point, Ikuto had inconsiderately stepped on his newly groomed tail.

Time hung in the air as Amu's hand finally found Ikuto's and he pulled her back into his arms. She clutched him tight, pulling him ever closer, to make sure of the world's solidity once more.

Ikuto breathed into her hair, successfully ignoring Amu's unromantic scrabbling at his chest. "Sparrow, please _stop_ restarting my heart like that. You'll be the death of me."

"Shut up," Amu growled. Her fingers found a hard object underneath Ikuto's shirt. Surreptitiously, she felt its form. Tadase's key! It was pounding in rhythm with Amu's lock. Ikuto noticed Amu's fascination and raised his eyebrows.

"So young, yet so perverted."

"EH?" Amu pulled away and, anger overriding fear, began to climb back down to the safety of the deck.

Ikuto leaned over the railing of the crow's nest. "I'm just saying, Amu, you're the one who touched my chest with such interest, and not the other way around." He paused before adding, "Not that you have much there to look at!"

Kukai guffawed and Amu turned crimson. Profanities flew from her mouth, until she saw Hikaru staring at her in wide-eyed wonder. She checked herself and continued to vent in whispers so that Hikaru wouldn't hear, but Kukai did, and he collapsed in a fit of obnoxious laughter.

"Smooth, Amu, very smooth," the redhead chuckled.

Amu didn't say a thing.

"Nikaidou! Land to the northeast!" Ikuto landed gracefully beside Amu.

"Right on schedule," Nikaidou nodded.

"How long?"

"Two days? Maybe less."

Ikuto was pleased by the estimation.

Forgotten, Amu joined Rima at the bow. "What is that land?" she asked softly.

Rima blinked. "You mean, you don't know?"

Amu shook her head.

Rima frowned. "I guess you could call it a private island. We go there during the winter sometimes. It's close to the mainland, so we can buy supplies and all that. We call it, 'Souko's Isle.' "

"Who's Souko?"

Rima's frown deepened. "Ikuto's mother."

"You mean the island belongs to Ikuto's mother?" Amu exclaimed.

"Not anymore. Ikuto's the owner now."

"Why? What happened?"

"It's really not a nice subject. It'd be better if Ikuto told you," Rima sighed.

"Rima," Amu begged.

Rima gave in, "Ikuto's parents… Well… They're both dead, okay?" Amu bit her lip. Rima continued, "Back when Ikuto and Utau were young, Souko was kidnapped. Their dad, Aruto, tried to save her. Neither of them returned."

The pinkette let it sink in for a moment before continuing. "Souko was kidnapped? Kidnapped by whom?"

Rima shook her head. "I can't."

"Rima!"

"No. We're not supposed to talk about it."

"Rima! Please? I won't bother you anymore if you tell me!"

"Fine, fine," Rima caved. "Souko was kidnapped by Kazuomi Hoshina, King of Easter."

"What?" Amu gaped. She'd met King Kazuomi, even visited the land of Easter. It was plagued by constant rain and so very green.

"Easter?" someone murmured behind them.

Amu jumped and spotted Hikaru watching them. She relaxed at the sight of his familiar eyes, so blue, so wide… and _filled with terror_.

"Hikaru? What is it? Hikaru?" Amu dropped to her knees, put an arm around the shaking little boy.

Hikaru's eyes emitted fat tears. Amu had to support him, since his knees seemed to have given out. He was mumbling softly, his eyes fixed on a place only he could see.

"Hikaru? Hikaru!" People were starting to gather. Amu looked up and saw bafflement in the younger faces. Ikuto, Nikaidou, and Tsukasa looked grim. Utau clung to Ikuto's arm.

Rima moaned something that sounded like, "…Crap."

At that word, Hikaru became very still. Then all hell broke loose within him. "Don't make me go back! I don't wanna go back! Don't make me! Don't let them take me!" he shrieked. His body rocked in spasms within Amu's grip. He tried to kick free, but she only held him tighter.

"Help me!" Amu cried. She didn't know why, but she was crying, too.

Tsukasa knelt and reached for the whimpering boy. "I'll take him." With Hikaru in his arms, he disappeared into the crowd.

Amu watched them go, her tears still flowing. The others shared her shock for only a moment.

Ikuto gripped Rima's shoulders. He was livid as he shouted, "What were you thinking? You know how Hikaru is!"

"I didn't see him! I didn't!" Rima fought back.

Unnoticed by all, Amu smothered a gasp of pain. The locket was burning. But this burning wasn't energetic or excited like before, but slow and angry and hurting.

Ikuto continued, "You know it's forbidden to speak of Easter! So we could prevent _this_ from happening!"

"She asked me!" Rima screamed.

"Who asked you? Who?"

"Amu did!"

At that, all the fight went out of Ikuto. He glanced at Amu, suddenly very tired. "Alright. Everyone back to work!" he called.

No one moved.

"I said, back to work!" Ikuto commanded.

Everyone scurried away. Rima, released from Ikuto's grip, slunk off. Nikaidou quietly replaced her at the helm. Utau paused, her concerned eyes resting on Ikuto.

"You, too, Utau," Ikuto said. The blonde nodded and left, not without reluctance.

Ikuto rubbed his temples. He was about to leave, but he turned back to scowl darkly at Amu. "Amu, with me."

"But-!"

"Now!" With that, he stalked off.

* * *

And now we give you the usual, egotistical rant:

I am so glad I picked this chapter up. It was originally going to end after Amu climbed down from the mast, but, since I'm such a genius, I added Hikaru's little tantrum. I promised you DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA, so here it is! It was originally only about 1,100, but the DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA added another 700 words! Yay!

I hope you like it. I'll admit my attempt at romantic glances between Ikuto and Amu failed miserably, but hopefully a scary, angry Ikuto + a tortured Hikaru + DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA make up for that. I hope. *crosses fingers*

I make no promises regarding whether I'll update soon or not. That way no one can get mad at me.

~Willow


	10. Chapter 9

Ikuto rubbed his temples. He was about to leave, but he turned back to scowl darkly at Amu. "Amu, with me."

"But-!"

"Now!" With that, he stalked off.

Amu shadowed Ikuto from a distance. Everything, from his stiff shoulders to his irritated march, radiated anger. He lead her down a stairway and into a room she'd never seen before. A great desk occupied the center, with a small couch to one side. A concerned Tsukasa had laid Hikaru, now unconscious, on the couch.

Amu rushed to the boy. She patted his hot forehead. Her worried glance to Tsukasa brought no comfort; he guarded his expressions carefully.

"How is he?" Amu asked.

Tsukasa shrugged. "He's sleeping, at least."

"Amu!" Ikuto snapped. He stood by a door that had just appeared in the seamless wall. Amu entered the hidden room. The beautiful, paneled walls displayed rows of books. More books spilled across the floor. An alcove served as a bed. Everywhere Amu looked, she saw diagrams and hastily written notes.

"Wow," she breathed.

Having closed the door, Ikuto fell into a chair. He breathed in and out as if to calm himself. "You caused some trouble today, Princess."

"I didn't know!" Amu defended herself.

He gave her a tired look from between his fingers.

She tried again, "I'm sorry, I really didn't know."

"Which is why I need to tell you. Ask away."

"Why did Hikaru break down that way?"

"Right to the point," Ikuto chuckled drily. "Princess, this ship isn't just for a bunch of pirates. It's shelter for anyone who needs a home. We have runaways, criminals, people who want freedom."

"Like me…"

"Like you."

"You were never just pirates?"

"No. I've tried to make this ship into more of a family. We all need one."

"Hikaru…?"

"Hikaru Ichinomiya. He is the grandson of King Kazuomi Hoshina. He ran away three years ago. I don't really know what happened to him when he was a child, but I know what happens when we ask. Whatever it is, it scarred him deeply. At the mention of the King, or Easter, he goes into these fits. I forbid anyone of ever mentioning it."

"Will he recover?"

"Yeah," Ikuto sighed. "He's just a kid, so he bounces back. Tsukasa thinks he locks his memories away, so he won't go mad."

"So, Hikaru's a prince?"

"An heir, like you. Oh, he has cousins willing to take his place. But he's the true heir."

"So that's why he knows so much."

"Right." He caught her gaze. "More questions?"

"Why do you protect us like this?"

"It's my job, isn't it? I can offer you what you want. You're all just kids. It seems unfair for you not to have a proper childhood. I know this isn't the best place to grow up, but it's better than where anyone aboard this ship came from."

"What happens when everyone grows up?"

"Then they can go, if they want. Some never grow up, and some realize that they belong elsewhere. Hikaru may decide to become a prince someday, and, until he does, his palace can wait for him."

"And if reality catches up too quickly?"

"It won't," Ikuto growled.

Amu leaned against a shelf. She couldn't look him in the eye as she said, "What happened to the guards chasing me?"

"We lost them long ago."

"They'll find me eventually."

"And we'll just keep running. Hikaru may be a prince at heart, but you're not, Amu. You weren't born for the life that was given to you, and you know that."

"I don't think I have a choice anymore."

Then Ikuto was holding her tenderly in his arms. "You always will have a choice, Sparrow," he promised her.

"Captain? Hikaru's up," Tsukasa called through the door.

Ikuto fell back from the princess. He rubbed his shoulders, uncomfortable. "We should…" He nodded to where Tsukasa waited in the next room.

"Yes," Amu agreed. She pushed past him, trying to ignore the little skip of her heart when her shoulder brushed against his.

Upon seeing her, Hikaru grabbed onto Amu's leg and refused to let go.

"Hikaru, it's okay now," she soothed.

Tsukasa and Ikuto were exchanging muttered thoughts, but she didn't bother listening.

Hikaru perked up a little when Amu stroked his hair. He raised his face up and grinned happily. There was no trace of princely wisdom in his face. His eyes, though red-rimmed, were that of a little boy. Hikaru Ichinomiya did not look like a haunted child. Amu jumped when Ikuto put a hand on her shoulder and leaned over her to wave at Hikaru.

"How do you feel, Hikaru?" Ikuto asked.

"Great! I'm kind of hungry, though."

"I'll get Utau on that right away."

Footsteps flitted down the stairs. All eyes turned on the door as Utau burst through, breathless and smiling.

_Speak of the devil_, Amu thought wryly.

"Ikuto! Ikuto, I-" Utau stopped abruptly when she absorbed Ikuto's friendly proximity to the princess. "Sorry for _interrupting_."

Hikaru scampered past Utau and up the stairs.

Tsukasa said softly, "Hello, Utau. Did you have something to tell Ikuto?"

"Yeah, I did. And I will tell him, when we're _alone_."

Amu squirmed under the violet eyes. "I'd better go back up."

Ikuto's hand kept her in place. "No, Amu, stay," he ordered.

Utau's gaze moved to Ikuto. They stared each other down. Utau's eyes pleaded silently, but Ikuto's glare was firm and unwavering.

Amu studied them for a moment. Ikuto's hand was loosening as he concentrated on his sister. Suddenly, Amu wrenched herself away, throwing a half-hearted, "Goodbye," over her shoulder. Tsukasa, keeping up his calm façade, followed her up and suggested, "Amu, I've got some cleaning for you."

"Sounds good!" she called, already on the fifth stair.

The door swung shut. At the sound of its closing, Amu sat on the sixth stair and buried her head in her arms. She had always been spoiled, petted, always _adored_. Knowing that someone hated – no, _loathed_ her brought shocked tears to her eyes.

Tsukasa's arms went around her shoulders. He was so wonderfully comforting that she tucked her head into his chest, blubbering against his chest.

"She hates me. _No one_ has hated me before."

"I know, I know."

"What do I do? I wish she'd disappear!"

"Don't wish that."

"Then, what do I do? How can I sleep in the same bunk as her?"

"You need to remember that you are a princess, Amu."

"What do you mean? I'm not a princess! I've lost my castle, my kingdom, my dignity! I'm no princess!"

Tsukasa sighed. "You'll understand soon enough."

Amu sniffed and roughly wiped away her tears. Since she'd reached this ship, it felt like she cried almost every day. Tsukasa pushed away her grubby hands and rubbed her face with his shirtsleeve.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "I wish my dad was like you."

"Maybe he was and you just never noticed."

"I don't think so."

He paused. "You know, I still have some jobs for you, if you're interested."

"Alright."

They traipsed up the stairs together, Amu still sniffing faintly.

* * *

Amu scrubbed away at the floor of the sleeping quarters with a brush and a pail of what Tsukasa called soapy water and what Amu called ordinary, salty ocean water. It had been a while since the incident with Utau, and she'd regained her happy disposition. She had removed everything that qualified as grime. Everything, except for the black smudge that she now doused in "soapy water" for the third time. It was starting to give under the constant cleaning. Amu smiled, exhilarated by the thought of finally getting off her knees.

A pair of black boots stepped up to Amu and stopped. "Stay away from him."

"What?" Amu looked up to see Utau glaring down.

Utau stamped her foot. "Stay away from Ikuto!"

Amu stammered, "Oh! I-It's not like that, we're not-"

"Oh, shut up. As if you can pretend that there's nothing going on. It's bad enough that you're here. He goes out on a little business, and he brings back a princess? You _really_ couldn't just say no to him, could you?"

"I came here for some peace of mind! I did not come here for that pirate!" Amu couldn't look the blonde in the eye.

Utau's hand latched onto Amu's shirt and she shook Amu like a rag doll. "Don't call him that. He didn't become a pirate to steal and grovel for princesses. He's here for _us_, all of us. And he's a better person than you or I could dream to be. Don't you dare look down on him! You…" Utau gasped and threw Amu down. "You know nothing! You don't even know why you're here!"

Rubbing her back where she'd landed, Amu said, "I'm here to gain some freedom."

"Yeah, right. He hasn't even told you yet, about that damned lock of yours."

Amu's hand went to the lock. "What do you know?"

Utau scoffed. "I'll tell you this; you are _not_ here for your stupid freedom."

An eerie silence descended after Utau had left. Amu knew that the crew was watching her, waiting for her to scream or cry or fuss. So, she didn't. She swallowed her damaged pride and dusted off her tattered attire with dignity. She didn't shed a tear and didn't make eye contact with anyone. Head held high, she followed Utau to the deck, where she sweetly asked Tsukasa what she should clean next. She understood. She was a princess. If she couldn't be a princess with parties and lavish presents, at least she could still act like one now.

* * *

Hi.

Busy month.

Too many concerts.

Need sleep.

Desperately.

Love you.

Bye.

~Willow

REVIEW!


End file.
